The Sexual Tension Resolver
by laura4992
Summary: Day Two of Dalton Riot Week 2014: Crossover. Glee/Dalton. Santana Lopez was awesome. Why? Because she could spot unresolved sexual tension a mile off and resolve it in under an hour. Jogan. T for Santana and Logan's mouths.


Hello possums!

So for Day Two of Dalton Riot Week we have Crossover and I've dusted off this old thing I wrote and never published. It's Glee/Dalton crossover with Hogwarts!AU (I know Dalton is a spin-off but I'm still calling it a crossover).

**DISCLAIMER:** All I own is the idea. The characters, location, houses and everything else belong to RIB, J K Rowling and Mama CP respectfully.

Anyways here it is, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Santana Lopez was awesome.

Why? Because she could spot unresolved sexual tension a mile off and resolve it in under an hour.

She only did it in certain cases like to make friends happy or they were pissing her off with their obliviousness. Either way, she got it done.

The first time she did it, it was for her homeboy Kurt. Despite everything that had happened there was still a little stigma that came with a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting together but Kurt was friends with Santana Lopez, the biggest bitch in all of Hogwarts so no-one would mess with him or the guy he was dating. Even if it was Blaine Anderson; the biggest goody-two-shoes dork of all of Gryffindor. That was very easy to resolve; she just hunted down Gryffindor's pet puppy to his usual hide-out- the library- scared him enough that he confessed he did like Kurt then set up a date. Although Kurt wasn't happy with her way of going about getting them together it still happened therefore he should be grateful, right?

The next one was annoying Berry from Ravenclaw and Frankenteen Hudson from Hufflepuff. That was done purely from frustration. She shared Potions with the two and Finn's cauldron was _right next to hers_ and if she had to deal with _one more spillage_ because he got distracted watching Hobbit's tiny back then she would have hexed him into the next Millennium. McGonagall would have kicked her ass if she did which is why after one particularly close call she shouted "Why don't you and Berry just go and find a corridor to make out in and get it over with already?!". It wasn't like Berry hadn't shown signs herself; Santana couldn't count the amount of times per class Berry craned her strangely long neck around just for a glance of his gassy-infant face. She did count once. It was thirty-seven times. _Thirty-seven._ But anyways, the next class they were sat together and Santana hadn't worried about dodging out-of-control potions since.

Her latest pairing was a Hufflepuff a couple years below her called Reed who was crushing on nerdy bush barnet's brother Shane. Now why she helped him out she would never admit to out loud: she liked the kid. He seemed nice and he got on well with Kurt and she'd taken a shine to the small curly-haired boy. There was something about him she felt almost… maternal about maybe? He wasn't the best with magic, _everyone_ knew Reed Van Kemp wasn't best known for his spell-casting abilities which made him a target for bullying and OK, Santana could be nasty to people but when it's people you don't like it's different; Reed did nothing to hurt nobody (intentionally anyways) so when people picked on him she stepped in whenever she could without being seen to be helping another person, which basically tended to mean a subtle hex or spell sent at them to shut them up and send them running. Kurt had caught her a couple of times but she denied it. Anyways, she figured out her secret homeboy Reed had the hots for Shane so what did she do? She got Peeves to enchant some mistletoe and forced them both under it at the same time.

But even with the three new couples put together because of her under her belt she had no idea how to get her latest targets together; Julian Larson and Logan Wright were best friends and had been since First Year and she had been working on those two for _six months_. If it was any other two she would have given up by now but not only did Logan _seriously_ need to get laid but his obliviousness was infuriating. She liked the guy; he was as badass as her and Puckerman but he seriously had no idea how badly the little sex-bomb Larson had the hots for him. Like seriously, Larson's a fucking _model_ who hasn't dated _anyone_ since Third Year and he hasn't cottoned on? Merlin this was gonna be a tough one. She would have to pull out the big guns, the guns that could get her some _serious_ detention time if it went wrong.

And she got the perfect opportunity one Saturday afternoon. She was strutting down the halls as she always did what with being the hottest bitch badass in the place, checking out what was going on when she saw the two Ravenclaws a few feet ahead, chatting about one thing or another.

'_No Seigerson around, excellent._' She smirked, pulling her wand from her robes and pointing at the two before muttering a quick freezing spell before casting a levitation spell also to prevent them from falling. She lifted them into the air and over to the nearby broom closet before setting them in, making sure to take away their wands before casting the needed spell to free them before placing a locking charm on the closet.

One of them banged on the door. "Hey! Let us out!" Logan shouted.

"As soon as we found out who you are you'll be in detention for the rest of the year!" Julian added, banging also.

"Well if you two resolve the tension between you then you'll be out sooner. I'll come check on you later." She smirked before sauntering down the hall but not before casting a silencing charm on the closet: she didn't want them being found before they'd got their mack on, right?

Meanwhile inside the broom closet Julian slumped against the side. "Well I guess we're stuck in here."

"Yeah, I wonder what the girl meant; there's no tension between us?"

The brunet could feel his cheeks burn up. "I know; we're best friends, right?"

"Exactly. This is why it's so easy being gay; I don't have to deal with girls."

"And I'm stuck with the best of both worlds…"

There was a pause. "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by that?"

There was another pause. "Well, I'm bi."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Third Year."

"Why did you never tell us?"

The model shrugged. "You never asked. Derek guessed after he saw me checking-" He stopped himself, his cheeks burning up more than before.

"Who were you checking out?"

"No-one."

"Come on Jules you can tell me; I'm your best friend right?"

"You are, but-"

"But what Jules? It's just some guy?"

"He's not just _some guy-_"

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Is he in our year?"

"Yeah he is."

"Is he in our house?"

Julian paused a moment. "Yeah."

"Oh Merlin it's not David is it?"

"No! No! I wouldn't go near David if you paid me; he's just a friend."

"… Did Derek catch you checking _him_ out?"

"No! I wasn't checking out Derek!"

"Well that's everyone from our house in our year that's a boy Jules, are you lying-"

"It's you Logan!" Julian shouted, his eyes focussed in the general direction he presumed Logan would be. "I was checking you out because I have been_hopelessly_ in love with you since Fourth Year but you've had no _bloody_ idea because you're the most oblivious bastard I know!" His words hung in the air for long moments as Logan stayed quiet and Julian deflated. "_That's_ the tension the girl was talking about… She must have seen how I am with you and thought it would be funny to make me confess so I have… When we get out of here we can preten-" Julian wasn't able to finish his rambling because Logan had pinned him to the wall of the broom closet and had crushed their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss, his hands hard on the other boy's hips. For a moment the brunet was still, too stunned to move before he responded eagerly, his fingers threading through blond locks as he kissed the Prefect back just as hard and needy. Logan's hands moved to stroke over the model's arms before pressing his hands flat against his sides and stroking down in a heavy movement, allowing them to follow the curve of Julian's ass and eliciting a groan from the taller boy who tugged at the blond's tie in a bid to pull him closer, their chests flush against each other as Logan took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore territory he never dreamed of being able to before.

Suddenly the door swung open and the two sprang apart as if on fire to find Derek looking in on them smiling smugly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prefect and the model misusing school property. Wouldn't that be worthy of points deduction Logan?"

"Piss off Derek." He stumbled out of the closet closely followed by Julian who he immediately sought after, slipping an arm around his waist and drawing to his side. "We got locked in there by some stupid girl wanting to play games."

"Games that worked by the looks of things." Derek smirked, looking over the pair's dishevelled hair and clothes and completely wrecked look on their faces.

"Games that mean I'll be advising you don't come back to the dorm until curfew unless you want to see me and my boyfriend in a compromising position." He winked.

"B-Boyfriend?" Julian stammered, looking at the blond with wide, surprised eyes.

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to be. Damn it, I just guessed because you have feelings for me and I love you and-"

"You love me?" His tone was a mix of awe and surprise.

"Yeah, since last year I knew I was in love with you." Logan ducked his head a little as he blushed. "So what do you say?"

"Yes." Julian breathed, beaming as he dipped down and captured Logan's lips in a tender kiss.

"Merlin's sake; you bastards have made me lose out on ten Galleons to Smythe! Why couldn't you get your shit together sooner Lo? I would have bought you a Butterbeer next time we went to Hogsmeade and everything!" Derek whined.

"You'll live, now if you'll excuse me I have a boyfriend to ravish." Logan winked before quickly retrieving their wands from Derek and lifting Julian up bridal style before walking down the hallway, Julian giggling and the pair exchanging kisses every few steps.

On the other side of the corridor dark eyes flashed and a slow, smug smirk appeared on painted lips. Yup, Santana Lopez was not only the hottest bitch in all of Hogwarts but she knew how to resolve sexual tension amongst the student body too. And with that she walked away.


End file.
